Witch Hunt Fairy Tail style
by Brainy girl
Summary: If you haven't heard the song then you will be confused just saying. Also this version and the original is ver different. But cut me some slack I just heard the song!


**Hiya! How you doin its been so long! So long. So yeah I am back with a new song/story! Its about Fairy Tail! If you didn't read the title and just clicked the first random thing. So yeah this is going to have my ships that may or may not be crack ships. Do I care? No. BTW for everyone who says I am hatin on Lucy stop thinking that. Lucy is my third fav girl character in Fairy Tail it's just that she is the only person that I ship Natsu with. NALU! Anyway the ships in the story include NALU! LING! NaLi. That's it. P.S this version of the song Witch Hunt is different just a bit so cut me some slack.**

"Romeo! Wendy! What story will you tell us today!" said the school children. Wendy and Romeo looked at each other before nodding.

"This story is a special story. A true story. You must learn the lesson. If not you will make very dearly mistakes of it." Wendy said.

"This story is about love and jealousy. Remeber learn the story and the lesson. Pass it down to your kids. And tell your kids to pass it down to their kids." Romeo said.

* * *

**Come now**** gather around-Behold such a saddening tale**

"Hello, my name is Prince Natsu. What is your name?" Natsu said smiling at the white hair girl. She smiled back.

"My name is Lisanna."

**Come now leave not your handkerchied-It may keep you well**

"I will go see the Prince now sister Erza." said a young blonde nun named Lucy.

"Very well. And do please try to find him a girlfriend. He is stubborn as a mule." Erza said.

"Yes sister." Lucy said while going to meet her friend Natsu.

**One time long long ago- there lived a young witch in the land**

**Ah yes, she came to love a prince as the story goes.**

"My favorite animal is cats!" Lisanna said.

"I have a pet cat. His name is Happy. He is always so happy!" They both laughed at that. Lisanna fell in love. But she knew he was Christan, so she kept her powers hidden.

**"No need for magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel."**

Lisanna almost turned away from her magic. After all magic cannot grant love.

**"Love bounding at every hour joy lights a new day!"**

The couple did not see a jealous nun looking at them, wondering how did some commoner get the prince, then it hit Lucy.

"Witchcraft." She whispered.

**"Tie me tight to a cross, as I look longing at the sky!"**

Lisanna was now tied tightly to a cross in front of a crowd. Her white dress was torn and dirty. Her hair was now cut extremely short. The crowd shout as her as the prince and a nun were standing in the front of the crowd. The nun was saying some words

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence for your life!"**_

The crowd shouted at her. Tears streamed down her face. They were getting so loud. She shouted.

**"If I pray who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!" **

No one heard her.

**"Devotuon turns to dusty tombs!"**

The crowd shouted.

**"If my love was a curse then I have only tears to shed!"**

She said looking at Natsu.

**"Penitence for your crime Penitence for your life!"**

They all shouted louder at her. All she could do was cry.

**"Let it light let it burn out bright and with all your spite!"**

**"Feel the weight of death soon..."**

Lucy said pointing to Lisanna.

**Come now open your eyes, look up to the flames in the sky.**

**Come now do not forget those embers are your final judge**

Lidanna was scared as the crowd got closer to her with torches. The embers glowed evily, waiting to burn her skin.

**One time long long ago there lived a young witch in the land**

**Ah yes she tricked a prince so the story goes**

"Natsu!" Lucy said rushing up to the prince.

"Yes Lucy what is it?" He asked.

"That girl you are dating, she is a witch!" She said.

"What?" Natsu said disbelieving.

"You would never date any girl. She has used witchcraft to make you fall in love with her. Think about it!" Lucy said. Natsu eyes widen

"You are right."

**She kept all magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?**

Lisanna hid her magic very well. Only doing when everyone was asleep.

She would never know that magic was evil to many people.

**Love burning the finale hour, she light a new day.**

"STOP PLEASE!" screamed Lisanna.

**"Hear the witch crying louder, as she tied up to her eyes!"**

Erza laughed with a group of girls.

**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**

**"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life!"**

Yelled a girl named Cana throwing her beer bottle.

**"Virtue you couldn't keep to vice!" **

**"If my love was a curse then I have only tears to shed." **

Natsu shouted at her.

_I was wrong... _Lisanna thought.

**"We must do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"**

**"Let it light let it burn out bright and with all your spite!"**

**"No hand to help her find her way!"**

the village said as they threw the torches. Flames erupt all around her. She screamed as the flames began to make their way towards her.

**"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"**

Lisanna shouted at the nun.

"I said no lie" Lucy said.

**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**

**"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"**

Lisanna said as black clouds filled the sky blocking the sun. Now the fire that will kill her was the only thing she could truely see.

**"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."**

Lisanna lowered her head as she thought about how her and Natsu first met.

**No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel**

"Oh dear!" Lisanna said as she chased her bonnet that got caught in the wind. A young man caught it.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for getting it." She said taking it.

"My name is Prince Natsu." He said.

"My name is Lisanna."

**Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day **

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's hair. She tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't. Not to mention her hands and feet were tied.

Natsu got his dagger and in a flash cut off her long hair.

Lisanna realized she was wrong.

**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**

Lisanna sang.

**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**

**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**

She sang as the tears slipped from. Her eyes. The fire was now circling her.

**"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"**

**"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"**

She said looking at Natsu.

**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**

**"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"**

She screamed out.

"MY LORD HELP ME! LET ME LIVE! GIVE ME WINGS AND LET ME BE FREE!"

**"No god can help her find her way!"**

**"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"**

Sudeenly wings burst from her back. With one flap the fire was out.

She broke free from her restrains.

**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**

The villagers screamed and ran away. Lucy and Natsu stayed behind.

"An...angel! She is an angel!" Lucy said bewilder.

**"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"**

Lisanna look down at them.

"Witch or not a person should be loved. Witchcraft is not a crime, but a gift. It is a crime if it is used for evil and evil only. Learn that. And most of all love everyone."

Lisanna then disappeared with a single feather falling down. Natsu caught the feather.

**"Feel now the weight of death and lies"**

"Oh dear!" said a girl as her bonnet flew out of her hand. She ran after it but someone caught it.

"Hello. Is this yours?" The man asked. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Lisanna."

"Nice to meet you Lisanna, my name is Prince Sting."

* * *

"So what happened to Lisanna?" One child ask.

"Some days she married the prince and regained her life as a human. Then she died and returned as an angel to heaven." Wendy said

"Some said she was in love with the prince but went back to heaven. The prince then joined her and they stayed in heaven together." Romeo said.

"What about the prince Natsu?" another child asked.

"That is a fact we know. He forgave Lucy and ended up marrying her. But they both never judged a person again." Romeo said.

"Do you know what happened to Lisanna?" another child asked. They both nodded.

"Alas we cannot tell you. That will ruin the story. We didn't even know until we were older." Wendy said. The children nodded. Saying their goodbyes they left. But one child stayed. Tears were streaming down her face. She look at both of them and said.

"Thank you." Before running off. Wendy and Romeo got up and went towards their house.

"She will be a special child." Romeo said.

"Yes, I can feel the power radiating off of her. I am glad she heard the story." Wendy said.

"Yes, she heard just in time." Romeo said.

If the children have looked closely they would have seen what the other children have saw. On the bench were the twins sat everyday were words. Words that said

Thank you Grandma Lisanna

You our angel that guides us

* * *

Master Makorov turned off the screen.

"So what did you think?" He said to the guild. They just stared in shock.

"Sting?" Lisanna said still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Never break up with me."


End file.
